True Light
by Kiduku Desire
Summary: Shuichi is enrolled in a school for children with special powers. And runs into an arrogant student named Yuki, Will Shucihi change the opinion of one Yuki. YukiXShuichi Fantasy R&R New summary.
1. Chapter 1

True light  
chapter 1 not necessary

XxX AN hey ya'll this is my first Gravi and yaoi fic i hope you like review if you go review if you don't

Disclaimer-If you think I own gravitation you probably can't operate a seat belt either way you shouldn't be out in public unsupervised if you think either of these are true

I stood outside the school not knowing why I was here, I didn't have any powers I already knew, understood and accepted it. I was actually kind of grateful as well. But still I was dragged here waiting for my uncle to register me into this school for people with powers, which I didn't have. You see my uncle and two other people founded this school 4 years ago for people with abilities, powers outside the norm. A lot of my friends have already been transferred here because of their abilities, even my own sister, leaving me alone. My uncle appeared from the door seemingly out of nowhere.

"Shuichi I see you made it here fine." he smiled coming closer putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so proud that my nephew is finally getting into this school," He continued "Now lets introduce you to everyone, and get you enrolled."

I smiled at least I'll get to see my friends again. He is already half way to the door, I have to run to catch up with him. I brush my pink hair from my face, something taps my shoulder. I jump shocked, I here Elizabeths familiar laughter, and she appears, her power of invisibility will give me a heart attack one day. She gives me a hug, I smile brightly. "Hey Elle, I see you still love scaring me." I laugh,

"Hey! Shu-chan miss me?" she smiles even brighter I knew she has had a crush on me for forever but I never felt anything stronger than friendship about her.

"Of course why wouldn't I miss my favourite ghost." I hug her tighter glad for the familiar face.

My Uncle chimed in "If you'll excuse us Elizabeth we have to enroll Shu here in school or you won't see him for some time." She nods humming as she disappears towards her room, I guess. We pass a lot of students on the way to the main office, most of which bow when they see my uncle. We pass the dorms when we make our way to the office.

I sigh as he leads me to a door, Third in a row, I guess the three founders because my uncles name is the middle door Makato Kiyoshi, labeled Kumiko Yutori I could hear  
two voices from behind the door. Makato smiled and opened the door not knocking. "Bickering again you two, am I the only one working here? I brought my nephew, here too."  
I looked at my uncle he nudged me I took it as a cue to introduce myself "I'm Shindo Shuichi. Pleased to meet you." I nodded. The blond man looked at my uncle than me. From the corner of my eye I saw Makato shake his head.

The blond man with the teal eyes introduced himself. "Seguchi Tohma, I've heard Makato talk about you." Something about the smile plastered on his face scared me.  
The woman with soft brown hair stood from her desk "Yutori Kumiko sorry you had to witness that." she smiled.

I decided now would be a good a time as any to tell them the mistake my uncle made "I'm sorry but someone somewhere must have made a mistake, because I don't have any powers." I laughed I knew I would rather leave now then be kicked out later.

To my surprise they all laughed my uncle was the first to recover "Shuichi listen to me you have powers. They probably haven't awakened yet, or are you going to tell me I have made a mistake?"

I was confused to say the least I wondered what my face looked like. Kumiko answered my confusion "Your uncle has the ability to sense if someone has powers and apparently he senses something strong from you." I sighed how stranger could this day get?...

Remember this is my first gravi fic R&R please


	2. Chapter 2 Old and New

chapter 2 old and new

An: Hey guys my second chappie woo! thx for the two reviews the one fave and the 1 author alert yeah I have too much time on my hands A Virtual cookie for midnight ember for being my first reviewer. Well Engoy! and Remember to R&R

Makato smiled at me "Well lets get you to your room, tomorrow we'll have someone show you around and introduce you to everyone." I was nervous I hope Hiro hadn't changed too much or forgotten me.. "We got you a room right next Hiros so you'll have at least one familiar face near you. Right now you have a room to your self."

I have my own room okay...wait "Can't I stay with Hiro?" I almost pout.  
He looks unsurprised figuring I'd ask this question "Nope Hiro already has a room mate. We can't kick out his room mate just because you want to be with him."

I look at him sadly "Why can't we?" I whine, I won't be able to defend myself alone and powerless.

He laughs "It will be fun you'll see, come one Shu you might be able to see Hiro  
tonight if we hurry."

My faces brightens immediately at this prospect. I rush toward him "Come on, Lead the way!" I shout at him.

We half walk half run till I see a familiar splash of red hair that could only belong to one person. I burst into a sprint toward him "Hiroooo!" I shout running to give him a hug.

He catches me. "Shu-Chan what are you doing here?" he asked surprised by my presence.

I look at him sad "What no I missed you, no you look great how have you been?  
Just 'what are you doing here.' So much for your best friend." I pout.

He laughs despite what he may think it really doesn't help my mood. "I'm sorry Shuichi I just didn't expect to see you here I missed you I really did but, why are you here?"

Now it's my turn to laugh "Wow for such a smart person you really can't come to obvious conclusions," I smile "obviously I'm going here now. But if this school makes someone more stupid I should leave now." I laugh.

He smiles brighter "Really so whats your power?" he asks trying to act uninterested, failing

As I shake my head "Why does everyone keep asking me that I told him a thousand times, I Do Not Have Any Powers!" I shout to nobody in particular.

He rolls his eyes "Same old Shuichi." I here him mutter "So powerless one where is your room?"

"Right next to yours!" I say happily. The look on Hiros face is worried "Do you not want me near you?" I ask slightly hurt.

His face changes drastically "No of course not, it's just I don't think my room mate and you will get along too well." he says

I smile "Is that all, we were planning on kicking him out anyways theres no problem." I explain.

He frowned "No he's my friend anyways you two might have something in common anyways it's getting late you should be going to your room." He sighed.

I smiled walking the room next to Hiros putting my key that Makato slipped to me earlier. I swung the door open watching the look of shock that crossed his face as I walked into the room I caught a glimpse of Hiro rolling his eyes at me.

As I sat on my new bed I turned to my uncle who was surprisingly already in the room ugh. He was almost as bad as Elizabeth with that appearing ot of thin air thing.. "You know if I'm staying here wheres all my stuff that I'm going to need?"  
Knowing my uncle he obviously had something prepared before hand. "don't worry it's being taken care of, your stuff will be here tomorrow." He smiled at me, how he knew I would decide. I wonder if I'll ever figure it out. Well might as well take advantage of being alone and fall asleep. I grabbed my headphones and I-pod and fell asleep with the music blaring.

End note: Kayy I have two end notes well Im saying that I got 68 hits on my story on the past two days but only 2 reviews im saying Reviews really make my day so if you could review.. The next review get stwo virtual cookie and nomatter how far along my story is review every chapter my story is one plz if you could.

End note 2:if Any one can guess who Hiros roommate is they get a virtual kiss on the cheek form Shu-Chan!


	3. Chapter 3 A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3 A rude awakening

XxX **AN: Hey guys** Its a new chappie Sadly nobody guessed right about the hiros roomate its Su-Chan this is my longest chapter yet My first reference to Yuki don't worry Yuki is in the next chappie I promise Omg im soooo HAppy **6 reviews yaaay! (Yeah I know loseer) maybe Ill get 7 or 8 squeee! Tell me though is my story funny so far tell me if it or if it isn't. R&R please!**

I sighed as the sun and the feeling of someone watching me woke me up. I covered my face as the familiar laughter pierced my ears why so early in the morning. "Wake up, sleepy head it's morning" She says in an almost sing-song voice. I cover my ears with my pillow.

"No shit sherlock," I mumble into my pillow hoping she can't hear me, as usual I'm wrong.

I peer at her and Elizabeth is still smiling "Is that any way to greet your friend who woke you up, and has graciously offered to be your tour guide."

Elizabeth was definitely not one of my favourite things to wake up to in the morning. "Just wondering if you knew that it is very rude to go into someone elses room uninvited and of the opposite gender as well. Tsk. Tsk." It wasn't her fault I'm just not an early riser.

"Come on," She cried trying, and failing to pull me out of bed. She uses one last  
tug and I end up sprawled on the floor. She started to giggle "It's your own fault  
for not getting up when I asked you, Shu are you alright?" She rambled.

I did the most surprising thing then I started laughing "I'm fine Elle, no thanks to you." I managed between laughs. She tried to help me up. But I ended up almost tripping and falling again luckily the bed caught my fall.

I saw Hiro approach the doorway smirking, the scene must look pretty strange from the outside. Me half on the bed half on the floor and Elizabeth trying to balance or catch me. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked as he entered the room.

I laugh again "What do you think, more importantly what time is it?" I ask him still slightly groggy from sleep, and being forcefully awakened.

"Aww. Too bad I was hoping for some action and its 7:30 in the morning."  
He said smugly.

I sigh so Elizabeth one who is one of my closest friends, may I add she knows that I hate waking up early, decides come into my room and wake me up and all this happened at around 7:25. "Noo. Its 7:30 in the afternoon, smart one." I say not in the mood for his, his umm. Hiro-ness.

"And I was worried that you were going to change when I left." He smiled as he left "You guys should start getting ready classes start in half an hour!" He shouts to us.

"Well because this is a school for people with magical abilities," she starts  
"No really I thought it was a school for people with mental problems." I said cutting her off, I could practically see my words dripping with sarcasm.

She sighed "As I was saying," She said in a voice that meant she wouldn't like to be interrupted. "You know how normal High school popularity is ranked?" I nodded as we walked through the dorms. "Looks and money, pretty superficial right? Well this school isn't much different. It's looks and abilities, the better looking you are and the better your abilities, you'll have it set." Oh great I thought, Pink hair amethyst eyes and no powers. I'm sure to be popular.

We walked down the stairs "In this school the most popular guy in the school is one, Eiri Yuki," she smiled as she said his name I guess either she liked him or he was a womanizer.

"I need to know this why?" I ask not sure if I really want to know.

She smiles "Well he's really powerful and he is prone to bad moods so It'd be in your best interest to avoid him." It made wonder why I would run into him in the first place.. "Well come on."

During the tour I forgot every place once we got to the next one, I'm so screwed. Once she showed me the garden she looked at her watch and gasped. "It's 8:23!" she gasped. Looking worried.

"Why does it matter?" I ask nervously, I feel like I'm missing something completely obvious.

She looks at me like I'm retarded or something "Were late for class shit Ms.L is going to kill us come on! 23 minutes damn were screwed."

She bursts into a run tugging on my hand into a death grip, I trip and fall onto the floor. I start panting "Why does it matter so much anyway?" I ask out of breath.

"Ms.L is the strictest, toughest and meanest teacher in the school. I hate her sooo much." she looked like she was about to cry.

If Elizabeth who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone for that matter was scared  
of that teacher I should be terrified. "Come on then lead the way!" I say starts to run. I catch up to her quickly. We run for around five minutes until she stops in front of a door I narrowly avoid crashing into her.

She smiled at me as she opened the door. The teacher looked or glared at us, I immediately understood why Elizabeth was afraid of her. "I'm so sorry we're late I was showing the new student here around but I kind of lost track of time."

The teacher fixed her glasses and looked at me, she looked even older than my uncle her hair was almost completely gray. "Oh we were expecting you, welcome and why don't you introduce yourself." she ordered more than asked.

I stood in the center of the classroom, there in the second last row was Hiro sitting next to a boy with black hair, I guess he's his roommate. "Hello I'm Shindo Shuichi." The class broke out into whispers. Elizabeth shrugged at me, "Is it because my uncle is one of the founders?" I whisper to her, she nodded slightly. I sighed great.

The teacher sighed "Calm down class it's not that of a big deal!" she shouted angry she pointed to two empty desks next to Hiro and the boy he sat with.

Elizabeth sat closest to the window so I took the remaining seat. Hiro smiled at us and waved. His friend looked at me whispered something to Hiro, it made me slightly worried when Hiro nodded and the boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Fujisaki  
Suguru, Hiro told me all about you." He said quietly, everything well thats not good but it explains some things. Note to self find out what Hiro told Suguru...


	4. Was It Fate?

Chapter 4 was it fate?

**A/N: Hey readers sorry it took so long for me to update R&R also sorry** **its uber short writers block bleh anyway Enjoy :P**

I barely paid attention in class, when the bell rang Elizabeth had to tap me on the shoulder to get me to leave the class room. The four of us left the room together. I could not believe that it was my first day and on the first period I got homework. "God I hate English homework." Complained Suguru.

Elizabeth nodded "God she is such a bitch, someone needs to get laid." She laughed. We all nodded in agreement laughing

Something clicked in my mind "Wait she was our English teacher" I wondered aloud.

Hiro laughed and Suguru looked mildly nervous "Same old Shuichi, why would I ever think you could change." Hiro muttered.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Whats that supposed to mean, Hiro?" I asked not sure if he was trying to insult me or not." I sighed waiting for him to respond.

Hiro laughed "Nothing, I just thought that in the months that I hadn't seen you, you might have changed I was wrong though of course." He said calmly to me, hoping that I wouldn't over react.

I pouted but it simply faded into a smile "Why would you want me to change? I'm fine the way I am, right?" I asked hoping that Suguru or Hiro for that matter weren't going to answer.

My wish was granted not that I was really surprised Elizabeth loved talking about me as far as I knew. "Of course your always perfect Shu." She smiled sincerely and I couldn't doubt her words.

I laughed "And why is it that your the only one that realizes that?" I wondered.

Hiro answered "Hmm. I wonder why. While you think of that we'll get to class."

I smiled laughing walking, "Umm. our next class is this way." Suguru said as he rolled his eyes.

I began walking in the right direction when I heard Hiro whisper to Suguru "You weren't supposed to tell him." I looked at them and the way Hiro looked at me I could tell that I was supposed to hear what he said.

"Hey! Try explaining to my uncle why I wandering around campus lost." I said knowing he wouldn't care.

XxX

Math past almost the same way English did and It seemed like only a few minutes till lunch. The bell rang and the students left quickly, I had to run to try and catch up with them and still failed.

I knew where the cafeteria was from my tour with Elizabeth but it still bothered

me that they ditched me like that, had they forgotten that I was here? I walked in what I hoped was the direction of my 'friends' and the cafeteria. I was lost in thought and I crashed into someone I was about to apologize when their glare silenced me. "Watch it, kid!" He shouted. I stood surprised and found myself thinking who the hell was he? He had the most mesmerizing golden eyes and matching hair. I stared dazed into the space where he was, he was beautiful and stoic, but something about his eyes drew me in.

I started walking towards the cafeteria in a haze, I didn't remember the walk to the cafeteria but I saw my traitor...wait friends sitting around a table watching me. I walked towards them. They smiled at me as if the whole ditching me never happened. I walked towards them, I could feel the tears building in my eyes "Why did you guys ditch me?" I asked hurt.

Elizabeth laughed "It's not funny," I said quietly.

"Congratulations Shuichi you passed." Elizabeth said sweetly and it really, truly did not help my confusion in fact it probably made it worse.


	5. Who the Hell? part 1

**A/N: Sorry you guys it took so long i was gone for four days and my comp wasn't working this i sonly part one or this chappie so thats why its sooo petite**

Chapter 5 Who The Hell...

"What?" I asked completely confused as to what what happening.

Her smile frightened me "You found the cafeteria silly." She giggled,  
I looked at Hiro for an explanation, of our group he always made the most sense.

He shrugged "It was all her idea." he said dismissively.

I pouted feeling the tears building up in my eyes. "But you didn't have to go along with her." I said softly hoping my tears wouldn't come. He shrugged again it was beginning to piss me off but before I accused him of being mean. "You guys would have came and found me if I didn't find the cafeteria, right?"

Elizabeths smile worried me "Of course not, what kind of test would that be if we helped you?" she asked teasing so far her welcome was scaring me.

"What?!? Noo fair you guys, sooo mean." I whined hoping to make her feel the slightest bit guilty.

She rolled her eyes it wasn't working she has changed she used to be soo nice "Suck it up, buttercup." she said plainly, I wondered what look crossed my face, probably a cross of shock and pain, cause she quickly looked at me apologetically and said "Shu-chan, You know I love you." She said happily as if the whole ordeal didn't even happen, leaving me one step behind confused and dazed.

Thats what I was afraid of. I thought, she pushed her food to me innocently. "Lunch?" she asked me quietly hoping she was already forgiven, luckily I'm a pushover so she was.

I nodded smiling at her Hiro just shook his head probably knowing the outcome of our conversation before it happened. Had we really become that predictable? Oh well.

End **Note: umm. I'm going to be working on a other story with my friend its gonna be a Edward/Jacob yaoi w00t w00t lol Umm. please review I want 4 reviews please so i can update to thew next chappie plz! thxxx K-D-chan!**


	6. Who the Hell? Part 2

**A/n: Elle guys sorry it took so long Umm. I probably shouldn't be posting this caus e my beta-reader has not read this yet (Yead i have a pimp beta reader) please don't get mad oh btw my beta-ers name is Iarrod, that means i will be re uplaoading all the chapters after she works her magic on them!**

**XxX**

**OH and I would please like at least 6 reviews for the next chappie! :) it might be a while caus ei vow to wait for my beta-er to read before i update!**

I finished my lunch -or Elizabeths lunch, really- It wasn't good, but it wasn't dismal. Lunch was fun, except for Hiros comment comparing our menu to my cooking. "And you accuse me of mean to Shuichi, really Hiro, really." Elizabeth said probably still trying to make it up to me for earlier.

I smiled thinking of a way I might have gotten something from Elle "Hey Elle," She looked at me, no more like gazed knowing I had her complete and utter attention, I continued "If you want to make it up to me, how about you could do my homework for the week?" I smiled wondering if there was a possible chance that she might say yes..

She laughed it wasn't a natural sound more like her sarcastic laugh, Ha! "How about no?" she asked, I figured as much but it wouldn't hurt to try. "I can barely do my own homework let alone someone elses." she laughed a little more natural now.

I nodded only slightly disappointed that I'd have to do my own homework "Hiro?" I started.

"No." He cut me off leaving no hope of laziness. Oh well I might just try to do well at this school, yeah right. I laughed to myself.

"I wasn't just going to ask you about you doing my homework you know, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that." I stated feeling oddly rational.

He rolled his eyes, I wondered If he missed the peace of not having me around, Of course he couldn't I make everything better and more exiting. I thought smiling to myself. "As I was saying," I started looking at the group to make sure they didn't interrupt me "I was wondering what your power was Hiro?"

Hiro smiled, and just then as if some sad twist of fate the bell rang. He looked at me "I'll tell you later, once you finish your homework." I gaped it him it was so unfair. If I wasn't broke I would actually pay someone to do it for me. I was never going to be able to focus or concentrate on my homework until I found out. The curiosity was overwhelming, he was so unfair sometimes. I was hoping  
I could interrogate him about his powers during class.

I followed Hiro, it turned out it was only me and Hiro in this class, Elizabeth and Fujisaki had something i don't remember it was one of my odd times focusing on something and I wasn't going to let it slip away.

We had art, since the rest of the class was finishing up their projects I was aloud to just sit and watch Hiro. He was finishing a pastel picture of some place I'd never seen. It was going to give me some good interrogating time. "Can you read minds?" I asked as quietly as a could, but I still attracted some strange looks, or smiles I wasn't completely sure.

He just laughed shaking his head, "No, I can't read minds."

What? He seemed to be trying to say something else, can someone else? Maybe Fujisaki.. "What? I don't get get it." I half ask half say, hopefully it will land me some clarification.

"You'll find out soon enough Shuichi," He said, it only helped my curiosity slightly though. He smiled while he seemed to be colouring a sun or moon

I sighed, happily and took that as a sign to continue. I wonder if he found it amusing, Oh well. "Can you guess the outcomes of conversations?" I asked cause I swear I wasn't being paranoid when he knew what we we going to talking about before even I knew.

He looked at me absolutely bemused "Where did you even come up with such an idea... Wait, nevermind I probably don't even want to know."

I sighed what other powers could he have had. I kind of wished I had watched the show heroes with Elizabeth when I had the chance. "Umm. Can you control  
the weather?" I asked, I had just started questioning him and I was just about ready to give up. There had to be like a million possibilities of powers.

Hiro shook his head "Give up already?" He asked.

I knew it "Waaah!! You liar! I knew it!" I shouted a little to loud, Soon almost the entire class was giving me looks. Even the art teacher raised his eyebrows at me, I could feel my face flushing almost as pink as my hair.

I plead with my eyes to Hiro in vain hope that I could escape this embarrassment, he gave me a look that I could almost hear him saying It's your own fault you know. Though he pointed towards the clock. Thank god there was only 5 minutes left.

In the silence I could here a voice coming from somewhere I was guessing there was an invisible intercom. * I'm sorry to interrupt your classes but.. * the voice which sounded an awful lot like my uncles said * Can Shuichi Shindo and Hiroshi Nakano come report to the main office immediately. * We looked at each other worried for what could happen to us next.


	7. Trouble

AN:WAAAAHH!!!!!!** Has it really been a month? I'm really really reallly uber super sorry!!!!! sorrry!!!!!!! sorrrryy!!!!!!!** *turns into a sakano whirlwind* okay the last 2 weeks and a half i was on vacation with absolutely no internet acess so umm im really sorry i promise to update the next chapter really soon its all my fault and the other 2 weeks i had lazy writers block sorry!!! im so sorry Waaah!!! bonus points for whoever knows how many times i said sorry lol

Chapter 6 Trouble

The entire class froze, and as we walked out the door the lights temporarily blinded me and I ran into someone. I looked up and saw an eerily familiar face, Tohma Seguchi smiled at us. It frightened my slightly more than the last time I met him. "Are you coming? Your uncle needs to see you two immediately, I have came to make sure arrive their as soon as possible." He said calmly

Hiro nodded "Mr. Seguchi, excuse me, just wondering what trouble we could be in on Shuichis first day here?" He asked slightly nervous, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know what we or more likely I did.

Tohma laughed, it sounded forced and scary, it took all my strength not to cower into Hiros arm. "Who said anything about you two being in trouble,"  
He stated, not a sign of impatience showing.

I was confused what other possible reason beside us being in trouble would involve Tohma coming all the way here to come and get us, whatever it was I couldn't think of it. "What other reason could there be though?" I half asked half stuttered, something about him made my so nervous and run away crying at the same time.

Tohma sighed, I wondered if he was wondering why he even agreed to this minor task, I was secretly pleased at making such a big irritation from him "Well you're just going to have to ask him yourself won't you?" he asked speeding up his pace for reasons unknown, did he really hate us that much? I thought grimly. He led us to my uncles office "I'll be taking my leave now." He announced as he disappeared into his office.

"Come in," his voice resounded from inside. I momentarily wondered if he could sense our presence. As we walked in he beckoned for us to sit down, after he spun to face us on his chair -You know one of those fun spinney chairs that go round and round. The ones that Hiro banned me from since last October, I swear I didn't know that the whipped cream would explode!-

My uncle looked at us and I did the only thing I could think of at the time "It was all his idea!!!" I shouted pointing a finger towards Hiro, the look that Hiro gave me made me slink further into my chair.

Makato chuckled "Well that's all very well, but what was all his idea?" He asked and I could feel my cheeks going red. I looked at Hiro and he just smiled at me.

"But wait does that mean that were not in trouble?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at Hiro and I and questioned "What kind of trouble could the two of you get into on the first day of school?" I looked at Hiro pleading for him to field this question.

Hiro laughed softly "Well knowing Shuichi, anything is possible." my uncle joined in, I hoped in vain that I had a power like Elizabeths enabling me to disappear from this embarrassment.

Makato coughed "Well, the reason that I called you two here was because Shu's things arrived." At that moment me and Hiro both burst into laughter.

"Sorry..... Sir.... but .....you....could've.....at least told us....earlier" Hiro managed between laughs, I stopped giggling and nodded at him trying to looks serious but knowing it would be impossible with all of the laughing about.

After a few minutes, our laughter died down and my uncle held up a book with my name written in big sparkly pink letters, recognition seeped in it was my song book, with all my lyrics in it I thought idly "Hey, that's mine!" I cried as I jumped up snatching the book from him and holding tightly to my chest, It was my most prized possession. The look Hiro gave practically said "Really Shuichi, is that why it has your name on it?"

"Your keyboard is also in your bags, though I had to do quite a bit of arguing to  
convince her to let you bring your keyboard to the school." He smiled, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I am going to probably get a good average to keep playing music. I sighed hoping that it wasn't true.  
"Also we were wondering if you would like to take an advanced music class its the third years, if I recall correctly your older sister is in that class. So would you like the opportunity?" He asked as if he wasn't completely sure that I was going to say yes.

I smiled brightly, "Hell yes!!!!" I screamed putting a fist in the air. My according to them 'ridiculous' reaction made them both laugh.

Hiro grabbed the large duffel bag from the ground and left me to my suitcase for me to carry. "So you still play music?"

"Of course," I stated blandly as if I could ever forget or not love music. "No thanks to you when you ditched our band, for this school. Do you still play guitar Hiro?" I asked in high hopes that we might be able to reform our band.

Hiro nodded nonchalantly as if it didn't really matter as we made our way back to the dorms my mood brightened considerably.

End note yes **shu will meet yuki in the next chapter there are 4 periods in a day at there shool so they have permission from the "dean" from lack of other words** to not go to 4th period** the next chappie will be up in a week tops my reviews are my inspiration. and they are greatly aprreciated**


	8. Chapter 8 What?

omg im sooo soryyy you guys fo rnpot updating for sooooooo long and i comepletely understand if you abandoned me!!!!!!!! i was actually banned from my computer do r a while that s why i wasnt on its a very long story sooooo i will not explain it here and i am so sorrry!!!!!!!! and i just came back from a family trip to florida which was 7 days long and i had no internet access again im really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i really hope that review this chapter and forgie me for my stupidnesss and just remember im really really sory!!!!!!!  
oooh and by th eway happy belated new years and christmas im really sorry forgive me and engoy this really short chappie ill update as soon as i can i promise.

Btw its 1:30 im the morning here and im not tired at all soooooo ummm ill probably be working on the next chapter until i collapse Wheeeee!\!!!!! im very hyper and im sorrry if this seems imcomplete i was working on it and i felt i couldnt deny you this story for much longer so i uploaded (Finallly!!!!) so ignore my ramblings and review (suprisingly enough they help me update faster!!!!) and on with the show read and enjoy :)

Chapter 7 What!

Hiro huffed as he threw my bag on the ground by my bed "God, what the hell  
is in this bag Shu?" he asked me out of breath from carrying.

I shrugged "How could I know Hiro, I didn't pack it." I said attempting to glare at him, but by the look he was giving me I failed, epically.  
"Well knowing you, it's probably a whole semesters stock of strawberry pocky...." he glared at the bag as if it killed his best friend. Which it didn't, cause it's me.

My eyes widened at the mention of the possibility that their might be strawberry pocky. "Hiro?" I asked my eyes glazing over into a perfect fantasy, filled with mountains of pocky and Nittle grasper CDs. I awoke from my fantasy at the snapping of Hiros fingers. I briefly wondered how long I was fantasizing for but the question popped back into my mind "Nee Hiro? Do you really think  
that be some pocky in my bag?" I asked extremely hopeful.

Hiro smiled as he lightly bopped me on the head "Baka," he said in a voice I hoped held no menace behind it. "You're going to have to open it yourself to find out won't you?"

I nodded casually as I jumped onto the bag, almost tearing open the zipper,  
placing any non-pocky items that i see onto my bed.

Keyboard, No.

Clothes, No.

Books, No.

Laptop, No.

Nittle Grasper Cd, No.

Nittle Grasper posters, No.

Pocky, No....wait, I backtracked my thoughts looking at a single box of Strawberry Pocky. I jumped, clutching the box to my chest as if it was a life raft. And to me, it was. "Yes!!!!!!!" I screamed jumping up and down, dancing around the room in joy of my prize.

Hiro looked at me as if I had just broken out of an insane asylum, he puts his hands on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing. "Calm yourself child,"He said  
his voice taking a tone of authority he rarely uses "It's just Pocky..." He murmured under his breath but I heard him as well as if he had Shouted it into my ear with a megaphone.

His words hit me like a car crash, a bolt of lightning at full force and a tsunami all at the same time, Before I really understood what was happening my hands latched to his shirt shaking him with a force I never knew I had or I could use especially against Hiro.

"Just Pocky?" I ask my voice full of a menace I was sure would terrify me in any other circumstance, It reminded me of the boy I had met earlier today with blond hair. I shook my head wondering why I couldn't get him out of my thoughts. "Just Pocky!!??!?!?!?!!?!!" I screeched into his face, still shaking him. "Are you insane man!?!?!?!?!" I wondered vaguely if i might be hurting him, but I doubted it since Hiro is so much stronger than I.

Hiro placed his hands over mine, when he decided to stop my rant removing my hands from his now stretched out button up shirt and pushed me onto my bed so I was sitting. "Yes. I'm the insane one here." I heard him mutter, thinking I couldn't here him. But I was beyond caring and utterly exhausted. "Are you finished?" He asked me genuinely concerned about me, or my mental state.... Probably both.

I nodded, hoping to reassure him I smiled. "You know I get about pocky." I said grinning remembering several times of being persuaded to do otherwise awful things with pocky. They were my scooby snacks, there was nothing to fear when pocky was near. I nearly giggled to myself for my inner musing, but I didn't want Hiro to think I was even more insane than he thought already. I stood up, feeling my mood sink down for what was to come. I would have to do , I shuddered at the thought Homework. But it wasn't without purpose it would all be worth it in the end, I hope


	9. Chapter 9 preview

Hiro had decided that for me to actually focus on our homework, and for me to not distract him. We had to go to the library. The walk consisted of me following blindly after him as I stumbled after him. I lack a sense of balance.

"Hirooooo," I Whined Frustrated beyond belief. "This is impossible, I don't see how you can do this daily!" I let my shoulders slump and my head fall onto the table with my homework residing on it. "It's Impossibleeeee." I raised my head and grabbed his hands. "Help me!" I pleaded. It was torture. I swear the teacher gave me a different set of homework than the rest of the class as punishment for being late. "I'll love you forever!"

AN: I realize its been months er like almost a year since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that. I think my writing has imprved greatly in that time though I jus have lost my muse because Of My friend drama D: I'm sorry for the lack of updates and UI hope you enjoy this little preview of chapter 9. thank you to all of the people who are still reading this story. Please I'd like your opinion on whether or not I should even contine this story,


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, Yes I have risen back from the grave of the dead. and I bet you guys thought I had abandoned you right? WRONG! I just suck -_- actually not just that since the last time I uploaded you wouldn't believe the shit thats happened in my life. Not Only do I believe that my writing skill has improved so has my use of grammar. then there is the very messy and violent divorce of my parents... BUT I GOT A LAPTOP so thats always a good thing. And uhhh yeah. that means that I will be able to update this story more often. And errrrrm I wanna think everyone who is reading this authours (note. and the fact that even though I haven't updated since 2010 that poeple still read this story you have no idea how much this means to me that after I go on fanfiction after months I check this story, and it legit had veiws around at least 100 a month and that means a lot to me. also I re-read the reveiws that I got and it means so much to me. and please reveiw. and I won't upload the next chapter in 2012 ;) Thanks and enjoy my longest chapter yet. Ill try to keep the rest of the chapters around this length 3 you all Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 (the real one)**

Hiro had decided that for me to actually focus on our homework, and for me to not distract him. We had to go to the library. The walk consisted of me following blindly after him as I stumbled after him. I lack a sense of balance.

After what seemed like ages! We finally made it to the library. It looked more like a building threatening to topple than an actual place for people to learn. It was covered in green ivy and surrounded by trees. I was wondering what made anyone think this would be a good place to put a library. It was beautiful though I have to give them that.

It looked like the only thing holding this HUMUNGOUS place together though was the ivy. I hoped it wasn't true because I'd be terrified for winter. I wonder how many books a place this big held. It must have been at least hundreds. If I had as much pocky as there were reading stuff in that library. I'd be the happiest boy in the entire world. Hiro would say I'd die from being over hyper though. I SWEAR it doesn't make me hyper; it only makes me really happy and want to sing! There's a HUUGEEE Difference.

Hiro doesn't seem to think so though. He will never truly understand the glorious love between a boy and his pocky. Poor sad Hiro, He will never understand exactly what I'm going through right now. No one without the love for pocky that I have could possibly even comprehend, what is going through my mind right now.

Hiro was completely unsympathetic with what was going through my mind right now, I could cry. But as long as he would do as he promised and help me with my homework today. I could get through anything; he opened the door to the library and held it open for me to walk in.

After I walked in I gaped It was even bigger than what it looked like from the outside this was crazy! Why anyone would need this many books in one single building was uncomprehensionable! I wonder how much of this is manga. I'm really hoping it's a large enough amount to make the Library card I will obviously be forced to get worthwhile.

"Come on Shu." Hiro said when I hadn't moved since we entered the library he grabbed onto my arm and started walking not caring whether or not I was following him.

"WAAAH" I squealed as I slid across the floor backwards with Hiro still with an iron vice grip on my shirt. I wondered whether it was the floor that was smooth or my shoes that were lacking grip.

Hiro practically dragged me through the library as I slid unable to even try to walk, his pace to fast for me to even attempt to put my feet down and walk with him. I wondered briefly if I really was that light that he could drag me across the library floor with little to no effort.

After basically everyone we passed by in the library started staring Hiro make a sharp left into and all but abandoned section of the library. There lay, three tables all empty except for books left upon the table that the librarian have not yet had a chance to return into their rightful spot. And chairs surrounding; all of the tables.

Hiro let go of my arm, and from the shock I lost my table and ended up on the ground. His laughter broke the almost numbing silence aside from the whispers of the library. I huffed as he extended his hand out to me to help me up.

"You okay there bud?" He asked still chuckling from my oh so graceful fall I made.

I grabbed his hand gratefully, and he pulled me up and off the floor, to stand level with him. Hiro placed his hand on my shoulder to make sure I was completely balanced before he would let me go.

Hiro walked casually over to the nearest chair and sat down placing his bag on the table giving me a look that told me to sit down.

"Come on now, our homework won't do itself." He spoke softly as to not draw any more attention to us.

"If only, I would be so lucky" I complained slouching into the chair next to Hiros.

He started taking out random text books from his bag, and opening them to their appropriate pages and placing them inbetween Hiro and I. Hiro began flipping through the pages of his binder looking for the pages of what our homework should be located on. He finally reached the right page, tore out a lined piece of paper and tossed it towards me.

"Shall we start with the math homework?" He grinned as he saw my look of utter chagrin.

17 minutes later.

"Hirooooo," I Whined Frustrated beyond belief.

"This is impossible; I don't see how you can do this daily!" I let my shoulders slump and my head fall onto the table with my homework residing on it. "It's Impossibleeeee."

I raised my head and grabbed his hands. "Help me!" I pleaded. It was torture. I swear the teacher gave me a different set of homework than the rest of the class as punishment for being late. "I'll love you forever!"

Hiro sighed and took the papers from my side of the desk to look at them, after a couple of seconds he smiled and looked over at me.

He bopped me over the head and told me "No wonder the homework is too difficult for you to understand you're doing your English homework right now."

"Oh..." I said lamely not knowing what to respond to my complete fail.

"That explains why there were no numbers in the math problems and why everything seemed like it was in a different language. I was worried for a second there." I chirped happily knowing that it wasn't completely my fault that I didn't understand the math homework.

"You were worried? I'm worried about the fact that you weren't able to differentiate the difference between math and English there buddy." He chuckled softly.

"It's not my fault Hiro; you know already that Math and English are my worst subjects!" I said a little too loudly as the librarian started walking towards us. Seeing as we were the only people in that section, there would be no one else who she would be trying to approach. She practically stormed over to us.

"Ever since you stepped into the library the noise level had doubled!" She whispered harshly to us. "Hiro! I am disappointed you are one of our schools top students! I expect more from you! You shouldn't be spending your time with such rowdy people if they are making you this disrespectful of the rules of the library." She huffed at Hiro. Looking upset, I wondered how much free time Hiro must spend here for the librarian to know of him by name. "Hiro and friend, I will let you off with a warning this one time, because you are normally such a polite and respectful young boy. But if you two do not keep your voices down from here on in the library. You will have to find a new place to study." She said solemnly. Making sure we got her message, we both nodded and she walked back to her desk to do. Whatever it is that a librarian does exactly I suppose.

"Maybe you should just shut up, and do your homework. And let me be the only one to speak until we've finished our homework. Kay?" Hiro almost breathed he was speaking so softly, It took me a few seconds to register what he was saying.

My eyes widened, there was no way in hell I'd be able to keep completely silent for any prolonged amount of time. I wouldn't be able to do it and neither of us would ever be able to enter the sanctity of the library for whatever time designated by the librarian. I didn't understand why this was such a big deal to me at the time it was as not returning to this library was the equivalent to not graduating from this school which of course I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't . Hopefully they would realize their mistake of my being enrolled in this school before that would happen though.

"How about so we can do this easier, you just work on your English assignment, and I'll do the math homework and you can copy it off of me during lunch. So you will be silent for the rest of the time okay Shu?" He whispered with a ghost of a smile on his face. I smiled brightly and nodded, I had finally caught a break. I hated math more than I hated it when my mom took away my synthesizer. "But know that I am only going to do this one time. Only because I care about you and I would prefer not to be banned from the library."

My face dimmed but I was still smiling this could work, all I had to do was write 1500 words on something that was very important to me in my life and explain the meaning it had to me. Wonderful, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

First off, I should decide what to write about. Yes! That would be a good start something important something I care about. What do I care about? Hmm I care about; Hiro, pocky, Elizabeth, my family, my synthesizer, music.

MUSIC! That was it, I could on forever if I had to about music and writing lyrics, it was perfect. I could even use some of my own lyrics in the paper and talk about my old band with Hiro. I would ace this assignment I just know it!

I grabbed a piece of lined paper and I snatched a pencil from Hiros hand and started to scrawl my thoughts down onto paper I was writing for what seemed like ages and I swear my hand even started to hurt from writing so much down. I looked down at what I had written and saw '**Something that carries a lot of meaning to me is music, I taked music in everything I did.**'

I gaped down at the paper. That could not be all I written I could have sworn I was working on that for what seemed to be at least half an hour. I couldn't have solely achieved a sentence of not even 20 words. It was complete insanity. I was good at this! I knew this stuff. I understood this!

I looked at Hiro and saw him working diligently on our math homework. He was working on mine also so I couldn't disturb him with this. I had to finish this myself no matter how long it takes! I will finish this if this is the last thing I do! HAHAHAHA! I felt way to much like a villain of a really cliché movie at that point.

I grabbed my pencil that I had no memory of ever letting go of and starting working on my paper again. I hummed softly to myself as I wrote in what must be horrible English. I spoke of everything music was to me. How it was an inspiration, a friend, a muse and something that I love and care about deeply. It was the only thing in my life that remained constant. It cheered me up no matter how depressed I got. When I was listening to music on my headphones nothing else in the world mattered except for my music. My lyrics showed everything that is important to me, and conveyed my deepest emotions and thoughts.

I had no idea how much time had passed as I was writing, hours or days could have passed and I still would have remained completely oblivious to the world, it wouldn't matter anymore. As long as I did well on this paper and the teacher understood the meaning I was trying to convey how music is my life, and my one first love. It changed my life and once anyone finds their music it would change theirs. It doesn't matter the genre as long as it has meaning to them whether it be Pop, Country, Hardcore or even Classical as long as they find their music.

I smiled as I looked down at my finish paper and saw my almost illegible writing a page double sided full of my thoughts on music. I wrote my name on the top of the page in my scrawl and looked over at Hiro who was reading a book. I wondered how long ago he'd finished the math homework and whether or not I'd kept him waiting for very long.

I poked him in the shoulder and asked him "Can we go now? I'm finished my paper" I tried my best at whispering to him and he smiled and nodded at me.

We made our way very quickly to the exit of the library and I saw Hiro nod at the Librarian as we walked briskly past her. I was ecstatic! Finally I shoved the doors open and finally breathed in some fresh air!

"FINALLY! I'M FINISHED! I'M FREE, I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!" I screamed once we were far enough from the library.

**READ THISSS **

Yo,** so, so far I've had likee over 180 veiws on this chapter. and thats getting me kinda down. Just saying, I'm wondering if nobodys reveiwing cause It kinda sucks xD Please do tell me if you do think it sucks though. Like I have another story i'd like to start but I don't wanna start it until i figure out where I am gonna go with this one xD so If you dislike the sotry tell me xD and I will idscontinue it xD and start on my other one. or if you do like it tell me. I am in desperate need for your guys opinion on whether or not my skill has improved or not.**


	11. Note

**HEEEEEEY READ THIS OR ILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN! **

Hey, this is technically considered a chapter but I wil be deleting it in like 2 weeks or once I upload My new chapter or something.

Sorry about the threat but I feel it necessary for people to read this. I hate the idea of my story being unread cause fo the shittyness err, Failness or legth of my first 8 chapters. So I am considering just rewriting my old chapters and making them better and longer and stuff If I get enough interest in that. So If you would like that. Review. Or Message me or soemthing. Because I'm not gonna do this unless enough people want me too. Cause I saw most of my story veiws kinda just stop at the first chapter and I'm hoping thats why

Thanks for reading this. I am almost finished my next chapter. THANKS FOR READING THIS. BYEEEEEEEE

Me.


End file.
